


Chronicles of the Princess Naruto uzumaki

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Clan, Action/Adventure, Alternate universe-Naruto, Casle, F/M, Female Naruto, Female Obito, Haruno Clan - Freeform, Hyuuga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Journey, Knights - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Sarutobi Clan - Freeform, Senju Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, War, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: In a universe where there was knights instead of ninja kingdoms instead of villages and clans ruled instead of kages. There lived a princess who known of the villagers accepted as there ruler. She had long Golden hair bright blue eyes filled with determination 6 whisker marks three marks on each of her cheeks. She always wears orange and are blue.She was the heir to their kingdom thrown her godfather filled until she became of age and found a prince to rule with her. She don't expect that she needs a prince. So when her godfather sent her to find a prince she decided to get stronger proving she doesn't need a prince. Soon she finds out that a man by the name of Danzo killed her godfather and took over her village she decided to go back stronger then ever. With friends that are heirs and strong to help her. She ends up falling in love with a heir herself who will fight bye her side.This is the adventure ofUZUMAKI NARUTO AND THE BATTLE FOR HER KINGDOM





	1. The ruler to be

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a romance but I keep adventure action so hope. I was thought about this and the whole plot a while back then forgot about it until I heard 'casle by hasley'. This story is suppose to be at least 20 chapters with long and detailed chapters. Anyways hope you like

cries

          though the war and the madness there is a baby bing birth,this one baby is from a kingdom that was at war. Not against another kingdom of course in fact one kingdom was helping the them why? because if they don't this war will affect both kingdoms if the beast they fighting don't die. They are fighting a nine tailed beast by the name of kyuubi no this wasn't a great time to birth a child but the red haired queen couldn't really hold there baby within her any longer so it was now are never. The screams could be heard miles away though the huge castle she lives in. A trail of curses came from the red haired queen mouth as she was yelling at her husband who was suppose to be in the war. Out in the battle field it was bloody as many man died at war trying to fight off the beast. The soldiers at war wasn't any good it was a massacre as man women and child all died they could even here the cries of babies. There was fire ash as man tried killing the beast in countless ways non of there ideas worked the yellow haired king with bright blue eyes have a idea and that is why the queen his wife is yelling at him cursing him out and all kind of different ways while still given a pain full birth she even grab her husband hair while he was trying to deliver there child. He had a hard time as the flamin hot red head women gave him problems. the war was no help for either of them that was the reason why the red heard women was given her husbands so many extra issues while she was at labor. The king could call this enough war itself trying to deliver there baby of course he                          would not speak it are he got maimed by his pregnant wife. Once the yellow haired king finally delivered the baby the room became a lot more quite during this process it took a lot of the red haired queen energy up so she gained dark bags under her eyes as she held her child for the first time. This didn't last long as a man in a cloak came to capture the new born princess that they yet to name. Of course the king found away to put his wife and child in a safe place as he fought the man. The king was a strong man but his opponent proved he was almost as strong. As the king thought he finished off the masked man he made his way to his sensei and told hem to protect his daughter if hem and his                    wife die coming up with the name Naruto. Then he made his way back to his wife telling her what he did having the women try and chock him out with out letting her decide on the name,but they ended up keeping the name. The war was yet to be over he new his wife didn't fully agree but she would follow him. The king found he was correct once his wife finally agreed he grabbed there new born child in moved to wear thee beast was telling his and the uchiha army to move back as he began to put the beast within his child and him. As he was finishing his wife made her wife out to wear he was helping him. At there last move the figure of the beast implied inside both of the stomachs as the man and women said random stuff to there baby because the new they wasn't going to live long enough to she there child grow.

 

_**this is the begining of a wild adventure** _


	2. Jokes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the princess is told to go out find and fall in love with a prince in a years time. No she not planning on finding a prince she planning on proving that she don't need one. More like finding a adventure to make her name famous in a good way of course.

Long golden blonde hair swiftly moved with her movement her long orange dress moving as her hair did her foot steps was heard though out the palace as she was walking to the main part of the huge palace where her godfather was at. A huge goofy smile was plastered on her whiskered face she started to hop in joy down the palace halls she soon made it to her destination. The room is warm and confronting her positioning change as she mimicked a knight. She began to slightly giggle the King only chuckle. His lips going up to make a smile. "Anyways you are here to f ind a king for you since you of age find some one you love are do you have some one in mind." Jiariya said 

        Naruto eye twitch of course she wanted to be queen she wanted to protect her village.She believes she can be independent. Jiariya watch his grandchild face to crunch up in anger. Her golden blond her swiftly moved as she turned arms was know crossed. As she began to open her mouth she was cut off "With out a king how will you have children you are not allowed to adopt." Jiariya said the girl head dropped not saying a word "Naruto Sorry I know you really want to be queen and you want to be independent but you have to have a king ." The king said

      The blond huffed slightly clinching her teeth "Okay." Naruto said "Naruto you have....wait what!" Jiariya said surprised "Fine." Naruto yelled stumping out getting ready to leave of course she wasn't leaving to find a king. "Follower her." Jiariya said knowing his goddaughter to well to believes she go so easily. The Knight bowed before leaving. Spying the girl "No use i can sense you from a mile away you didn't even tried hiding." Naruto said half way though the forest. The guard stiffened jumping form the high tree "Really kakashi" Naruto said rolling her eyes irritated "I knew nobody trust me."

       The blonde as said of course she knew why she felt bad but the only way to make hem leave is to bring up emotional stuff such as "You believe I am a demon just like the villagers." she mustered up the best fake tears she could "Nar-Naruto i didn't..." kakashi got cut off "Then what do you mean nobody trust me!" Naruto was never the one to lie clinching her teeth in guilt wich only helped her case. "Fine." kakashi turned back around "I trust you." kakashi said jumping off "Sorry kakashi-niisan." The female said before walking further into the forest she soon once she made it out of a country which only took a day she meet a pink haired girl clinging to a ravent haired boy hair in a duck butt style.

       "He look rude." naruto thought zoning in on the conversation. "Please i only want to marry you." She whined "I am not marrying you hn." The boy said "How annoying a clingy princess and prince." Naruto said sitting up form the grass loud enough for the to to here her. "We heard you!" The pink haired girl yelled angrily "Then you was suppose to i have know time for this." The naruto said. They examined her features. Her hair in a high bun that is golden her hair spiky one straight piece of hair falling to her face a fair skin color 6 whiskers 3 on each cheek shining blue eyes. A tane pesent shirt on with ripped blue jeans 'hopefully my features don't give me away. I trying to look like a pesent." She said.

      "You have no right to talk done on us." The princess said in a all mighty we better then you tone "bitc- i mean you highness." She began to said but she cut her self off into a different sentence "What was you about to say you low ranking citizen right sasuke-kun"sakura said clinging to sasuke. Who was slightly blushing "What you staring at duck butt."naruto said clearly annoyed"What you call me you baka?" sasuke said angrily"Do i have to spell it out for you Duck butt." Naruto said "You blonde haired-" sakura began to say "Beauty;oh thanks for the complaint." Naruto say

**Author's Note:**

> I would like you thought on the story and if you like it are not. If there's anything you want and the story ask me and I think about it. Anyways If you like my story please give kudos wait for the next chapter until then.


End file.
